For the Love of Edward
by TheCapnMonMon
Summary: How far will Edward go to prove to Bella he doesn't need to change her to love her fully? EdwardxBella Eroticism, A unique story from Edward's POV.
1. The Capture

Disclaimer!!

The characters from 'Twilight' and the world of 'Twilight' do not belong to me; I am not getting any money for writing this, and 'Twilight' and its related materials are copyrighted Stephenie Meyer.

For the Love of Edward Chapter One

I loved her more than I ever thought was possible. She had awakened a hunger in me I was sure I had never known as a mortal, or, if I had, paled in comparison to now. Her fragility was her beauty; her innocence was her strength. The problem, however, was not that I couldn't have her; the problem was that she gave herself to me completely.

"Edward, where are we going?" Her chest rose and fell quickly with the effort of containing, what I only could assume was, her excitement. I had stolen a quick look at her alarm clock before jumping out her bedroom window – one seventeen a.m. – late for her, perfect for me. I had stolen her out of her father's house when she was asleep; only when the rain began to fall heavily through the thick canopy of trees did she stir. What Chief Swan didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"Somewhere… you'll see soon enough." The second-nature of my movements were still not completely trusted by My Dearest, even though I was going painfully slow for the sake of her safety due to the awkward position of her sleeping body. Now she was awake, and I still could not bring myself to obscure the beautiful image in front of me. The moonlight illuminated her perfect skin like a pearl - delicate, rare, and priceless. I could feel that we were almost at my chosen destination. The sounds of the city's inhabitants were falling away like a crumbling wall. I prayed to whatever God had cursed me with this condition that I would have the strength to keep myself from harming her.

Upon announcing our arrival, I set her down carefully, making sure my hands were there to catch her if needed, and I was correct in this assumption. My hands gently encircled her back and her heart began to beat ever-faster; it was as intoxicating as any number of rounds of vodka shots. '_Too much_,' my mind reminded me,_ 'can be deadly_.' I ignored myself, turning my attentions back to the beautiful creature in my arms. Not an ounce of concentration could go astray after I began, or I knew it would be hopeless for both of us.

Her eyes scanned the surroundings in curiosity; I knew the question before it left her mouth - "Where are we?" Taking her lightly by the wrist, kissing the back of her hand, I led her up a small porch with stairs made of oak stained a cherry color. A sigh escaped my Bella and I found her leaning against my side, her free arm finding the small curve where my waist began and my ribcage ended. The familiar clang of metal rang in my ears as I opened the door for her to enter, following suit shortly after. I prided myself in how well the cottage had turned out. It was not until I had conceived of this project did I recognize my own love of architecture. I answered her very carefully.

"This is my Haven," the words coming out easier than I had imagined. "When my family began to disapprove of our… of my infatuation with you, I exiled myself here. I found it abandoned, walls tagged with spray pain, and one side of the house had a hole burned through it – so I fixed it up. When not working on it, I kept watch over you, thinking that one day I would bring you here and confess everything. Perhaps even…" my words trailed off in that way women like so much. She was enthralled.

"Even what?" Suddenly, my shame washed over me as I debated whether to… "Tell me the truth." Her fingertips traced the back of my hand so sweetly. " I want to know."

"Perhaps even…" ashamed again, "drink… from you." Her eyes held concern for me instead of fear for herself; she never ceased to amaze me. Without a word, I scooped her into my arms and took her to the bedroom. Setting her gently upon the wine-colored velvet, I stood back to admire the picture she made, the cover a beautiful contrast with her pale skin. "Sleep now, my love, and be patient. You will get your surprise soon."

"How soon? Edward," amusement danced in her voice, a smile never leaving her eyes, "what's going on?" It was hardly fair, but I did it anyway. Grinning pure sex, I sauntered to her, rewarded with the sound of her heartbeat increasing in tempo. She stayed perfectly still as I inhaled her scent, making sure to trail my lips across her skin as I did so, and whispered in her ear:

"All of your fantasies are about to come true."

With that, I moved too quickly for her eyes to see, hiding in a shadow as I oft did. She looked around and muttered something about me being a horrible tease, finally laying her head on the down pillow. As soon as her breathing began to even, I heard her moan, "Mmm, Edward, hold me…" as the strap of her spaghetti tank top crept just barely – just enough – down her arm. Closing my eyes, breathing deeply, I finally left the room.

I had to act quickly, or all I had would be lost.


	2. Alibi

Disclaimer!!

The characters from 'Twilight' and the world of 'Twilight' do not belong to me; I am not getting any money for writing this, and 'Twilight' and its related materials are copyrighted Stephenie Meyer.

For the Love of Edward Chapter Two

I had yet to make sure her absence would not be suspicious. Chief Swan had the notion Bella was desperate to sneak out of the house, and we could not be interrupted - not tonight. By scanning his thoughts I was able to see he was planning on waking up later than usual; a perfect alibi was just waiting to be planted.

As I approached the house, I could smell her scent on the wind… floral and fruity, with a hint of purity almost like fresh dew. Her many different scents did so many wicked things to my insides, one would think I was a schoolboy again. My first stop was the bedroom of Charley, as Bella referred to him. A quick press of a few buttons set the alarm clock and hour or two later than he would assume he was waking up… just early enough for Bella to have left already.

_Now where to, my Beloved?_ Interrogating myself about what possible motive Bella would have to leave the house at such an un-Godly hour as 8am on a Saturday, I took to her room. My mind was filled with images of the first time Bella and I went off alone to the meadow… _Those are details not to be conversed with to parental units of any sort_, I chuckled to myself. Laying my slightly fatigued, yet restless, body on the bed of my… well, soon-to-be-Betrothed, the scent was so strong I could have sworn she had rolled around naked on the bed. The scene began to play in my head – Bella, clad in so little, seductively gesturing toward me with her body…

"Mmm…" quietly appreciative of where my mind had taken me, I reminded myself of the task at hand. Reluctantly I rose, sifting through the shelves of memoirs until I found what I was looking for – a purple photo album decorated in pink and yellow printed flowers – and opened it to the first page. The contents of the cushioned plastic book amazed me.

A six-year-old Bella stared back at me, smiling, on the saddle of a small white pony. She had on a faded equestrian helmet and the typical wardrobe of a six-year-old in Forks – jeans, Velcro sneakers, and a hand-knit sweater. I smiled to myself, noting the growth in her features, reminding myself that, if I change her, she would not be able to experience this reflection again in another eleven years. Willing the thoughts away, putting my attention back on the photo book in my hands, a detail caught my eye; Billy Black was holding the reins of the horse. Even through the confines of the photograph his glare burned into me. '_Damned animal_.'

I flipped the album to the next page and saw Bella, roughly the same age, in a ballet outfit taking a bow. The picture next to it was one of her upright, hands in a typical "ballerina" pose. I kept looking, kept verifying the details of her life I had extracted out of her mouth when I was so used to plucking it from direct memory. As she grew, there was a constant she had failed to mention to me during our question sessions – the horses. When the photo book ended she was roughly nine or ten. With a more Bella-like idea in my head, I copied her handwriting from an old biology assignment:

Dad,

Edward asked me to go horseback riding with his family today. He says that we will go early to help feed and groom the horses and then ride for most of the day. I'm going to be eating at his house for dinner, too, but there should be enough fish in the house to fix something for yourself.

Love,

Bella

I wondered to myself if that was too much to write, too detailed. In case there were complications with dinner, as Bella often mentioned to me, or he needed to contact her for whatever reason I scribbled the number of my cell phone on the edge. The note sat on the table under a shaker of salt as I made my way back to The Haven.


	3. Preparations

Disclaimer: The characters from 'Twilight' and the world of 'Twilight' do not belong to me, I am not getting any money for writing this, and 'Twilight' and it's related materials are copyrighted by Stephanie Meyer.

With that in mind:

For the Love of Edward Chapter Three

When I arrived at the Haven for the second time that night, I quietly began a mantra in my head: _This is for her. She needs to feel love like any other human. She's only human. Only Human._ I knew if I did something wrong, I would lose her forever, either in fear or in death. Part of my being prayed fervently for the former, hoping she would finally sober from whatever love spell we were under and save herself. _I am already damned._

_Damned if I do, _my breath caught as I heard her saying my name oh-so sweetly in her sleep, _but more damned if I don't._

The familiar sounds of her unconscious state prompted me into more preparation. The golden wood of the floor, I noticed for no particular reason, made the sheen of my black boots stand out that much more. That was one of the things that were hard to suppress at first; everything looked so extraordinary. Clothes, for me, became a passion. Even now, the soft but sturdy fabric combinations fit me best. Dark red silk shirt, skintight, with fashionable black leather coat. Faded designer jeans kept my look from being too predictably gothic, though sometimes it was warranted. I kept three different styles of leather pants and mesh tank tops for such and occasion.

_Idiot,_ I berated myself, _at a moment's notice you will go on a tangent about anything! What makes you think you are capable of this reckless endangerment of Bella's life?_ I stopped myself. Maybe this was my conscience talking… As far as I could tell, I had no right to do this. I walked into my dressing room, plush carpet a welcome from the monotony of my pacing footsteps echoing into the night. I had always admired the movie stars of the 1920s, making a separate room for myself in the exact celebrity image, down to the many-lamped vanity. Very wearily, I sat on the red and gold overstuffed couch. It was designed with one arm on the left side, very trendy. Examining the room, I found the immaculate tuxedo exactly where I left it, hanging behind the dressing wall, and returned to my inner struggles.

_This is not in her best interest,_ one part of me would say. _I know it is what she wants and needs from me. She needs me._ That thought gave me the motivation I needed. It did not matter what would happen when I stopped beating myself senseless mental and just concentrated on her wants and her needs. This night was to be hers.

Slipping into the tuxedo and out of the room, I returned to the bedroom where my sleeping beauty lay. There, in a peaceful sleep, the sight of my love greeted me. The smile graced my lips before I had time to react. My hands began to move of their own accord, fingers brushing over the exposed shoulder, the graceful neck, the full lips… _Two blushing pilgrims, _the thought came out of nowhere. Despite my touch, she did not stir.

Taking a box of matches from the tuxedo jacket, I began to illuminate the room. The patterns the flames began to make with shadows on the wall were hypnotic at first. I looked around the room for the source of the violent movements, seeing the window cracked open slightly. _When did that happen?_ As quickly and quietly as I could, I attempted to shut the window. When quick did not work, I still attempted quiet. _The window seems to be stuck._ Increasing my force on the object by small increments, it finally began to budge, slamming into the wall of the stopping lip. Bella turned over in her sleep as I surveyed the damage.

The hard plastic of the window frame was dented and cracked. _Damn, I'll have to replace that._ Then more destructive thoughts assaulted me as my guard was down. _What if that happens to Bella? What if, in your frenzied state, you do not get the results you desire, and you go faster, harder, and lose yourself until she is crushed beneath you?_ The image of Bella cold, lifeless, and covered in blood was both revolting and erotic; I hated myself in that moment.

"Edward?" the question came as clear as the blue sky. "The room looks great! Those candles are beautiful…" I erected myself in spite of my mental state and approached the bed. Her smile was sweeter than I remembered, inviting me to sit with her. Gingerly, she began the familiar tracing of my hand. _Did she have any idea of the softness of her skin?_ I wondered. My free hand began to respond in kind, entrapping hers, stilling the movements. Suddenly, an idea flashed in my head and I knew how to give her everything she wanted without endangering her life. I could not stop the wicked grin, and hearing the anatomical response of the near-woman beside me, I had no desire to.

"What are you thinking?" an innocent question from one whose thoughts were anything but. Her eyes lowered to the velvet below her knees.

"I'm thinking," came her response, "that I don't know what you're planning on doing, but I'm going to trust you. I want to trust you… something big is going to happen tonight. I don't know what, but whatever happens tonight is going to change our relationship forever."

"You are right, Bella." I lay back on the bed, guiding her body until her thighs were straddling my waist, making sure I would not frighten her. With as much sensuality as I can inject into three words, I whisper so only she can hear:

"Sex changes everything."


	4. Outside Assistance

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the fic! My muses decided to play "Inspire for Three Chapters and then ditch when it's getting good," on me, and unfortunately, my Dear Readers, you were the ones who suffered for it. One review stood out at my on critique level, and it has prompted me to say a few things:

1) I didn't know there was a website for 'Twilight' or that was dedicated to the works of Stephanie Meyer by Stephanie Meyer. Apparently, there is a chapter of the book from Edward's POV on there and I have been told that the style of writing that excerpt was in is reflected in this fic. I have not read said excerpt and will not until I complete this fic for fear of stealing things that sound cool.

2) My take on Edward is that, because we've only heard Bella's side of the story and she's human, there are things that Edward processes too fast and can react to so quickly that the human eye cannot catch it. Vampires, to me, are very human and do think like we do, and it's the perception of others that put them on a pedestal and make them out to be flawless demi-gods of sorts… this is what Edward thinks of himself when he's around Bella.

Disclaimer: The characters from 'Twilight' and the world of 'Twilight' do not belong to me, I am not getting any money for writing this, and 'Twilight' and it's related materials are copyrighted by Stephanie Meyer.

With that in mind:

For the Love of Edward Chapter Four

"Wait…" her voice broke through the silence. "What do you mean 'sex'? Like really sex-sex… I didn't know you could…" It was cute to watch her babble on and on, but I finally had to calm her down. For a while, I thought she was going to pass out right on top of me.

And then she did.

"Oh, for the love of…" before I could stop myself. Face flush, breasts rising and falling with every breath, her body motionless yet full of life. Sighing to myself, I turned her over onto the bed and let her lay while I pondered within myself. As much as I loved getting a reaction out of her, this was just going overboard. I'd be lucky if the poor girl did not go into a coma on me. Having a doctor for a "father" had its advantages, so I went to the kitchen to grab a cold bottle of water from the refrigerator.

"AH! What the Hell…" her eyes locked on mine like a homing missile. "Edward! Why did you do that? I-I'm… I'm cold and… and I'm wet and… and… _you_ can't warm me up!" No breeze swept through the room and still she shivered.

"Look on the bright side, at least you are not in a coma." I smiled my best smile.

"Wh-what's that supposed to m-m-m-mean?" Her eyes narrowed again at an attempt to keep her rage from her present moisture level and low temperature directed at me. The brashness and immaturity of my own actions surprised me; Bella inspired in me a thoughtlessness that could be considered dangerous by many, but that had prompted me to save her from death, and worse, on more than one occasion. Now was not the time to be thoughtless, although the water had somewhat thinned out the scent of her, making my concentration return all the faster. I lifted her effortlessly off the velvet and rose petals, carrying her to my "dressing room," setting her on the couch, and lighting the fireplace, leaving her to warm up.

"I will return, Bella. You may want to slip out of those clothes so you do not have to worry about catching a cold…" She grabbed the down comforter out of my hands as I turned to leave the room. Her sweet voice calling my name followed by a command of "catch" filled my ears. As I turned, I saw a flash of deep red and caught it on reflex. I knew what it was as my hand unfurled it for a better look from my prying eyes. Silky, still warm… looking at my Bella, I saw her clothes pooled at her feet, covered by the damned warming cloth, naked as the day she was born.

Turning quickly on my heel, I remember musing aloud as I placed her brassiere idly on a passing wall fixture, "Miss Isabella Swan can now be considered a weapon to use against horny, perpetually-teenaged vampires. How unfortunate for me…" I also remember her retort: "Fortunately, you're the only person I've done anything like this with – Dead or Alive." She pressed her length against the cushions so beckoningly, so curious… I left immediately, feeling the stirrings of arousal becoming too much for me to handle without proper… arrangements.

I knew now the only reason she had acted so innocent before was not for lack of knowledge, but because of the physical limitations I had put on our previously chaste relationship. She feared hoping that I was trying to seduce her and not, being the realist that she is. Now, she was mine to do with as I pleased… only one question remained – was Alice free to do me a huge favor within the next thirty minutes?

Just then I heard a faint knock on the front door, as if intended for my ears only. I ran to answer it, and saw through the glass diamond set in oak Alice with a backpack and a smirk, trying for all she was worth not to look smug.


	5. Family Ties

If you want reality, don't read fiction based on fictional worlds. I'm not going to attempt to justify physics or appeal to any sense of what is "age-appropriate". Escapism is a dying art.

Disclaimer: I make no claim to own the characters I am writing about, as Stephanie Meyer, author of Twilight, owns them as "Intellectual Property." I am not now, nor would I ever consider in the future, accepting payment in any form (save for my direct experience using the English language creatively) for the writing of this particular piece of literature. This story is for entertainment purposes and self-education.

Now… without further ado… the chapter update you may very well have been waiting years for…

For the Love of Edward, Chapter 5 – "Family Ties"

"Alice!" she slipped inside as I closed the door behind my "sister". The backpack jingled faintly, as she made a beeline for the bedroom. Black spikes peeked from behind the velvety mattress. With one hand, the bed was moved and the mounted metal rings were revealed.

Ring mounts?

I flew into the room, everything as I had seen it in her head. "Dear Brother, you are in my light."

"Sister, may I ask how you were aware of my Haven? And why you have turned my room of love into a torture chamber?" My foot tapped impatiently, bright white teeth smiling in my direction.

"Thank me, Edwardo." A growl curled around itself in my throat. She giggled. "You _really_ don't want me to tell you how this could have gone." I was sobered in an instant.

"Thank you, Alley Cat." Her eyebrows came together as she unzipped the bag, hurling a bottle of green minty liquid at my face. I deflected it, watching Alice position herself in front of the wall of candles towards which the bottle was heading. Adequately positioned, she caught it easily before depositing it in the waistband of my pants – from behind.

"That's your secret weapon. Use it wisely." A familiarly patterned chain rose link by link from the black bag. I wasn't even able to form a quip about the absurdity of a vampire needing mouthwash, as immaculately groomed as we were in our family.

"Jasper's restraints? I thought Carlisle destroyed them so they couldn't be used against us."

"He couldn't possibly destroy them. I saw where he hid them before Jasper could wipe his mouth after feeding. Now, I know why." Having secured the chains, I saw the next step in her head.

"Assume the position, Mister Cullen. Then I'm getting out of here before I see something I can't unsee."


End file.
